


Home

by JayyVon699



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699
Summary: The Brother of Lucifer finds his mate after being seriously wounded. Angel Dust was taken from him and he would get his revenge on Valentino... Right after he reacquaintes himself with Angel.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Home

Weezing, a spider demon clutched at the spot his arm should have been. Looking down, he watched as blood oozed from between his claws. 'My middle arm is gone, ripped right from the fucking socket.'

Growling, he made his way through some random junk yard the wounded demon had stumbled upon. With a little stumbling, he managed to find a rusty ass needle and some string. 'Fuck. At least you can't die twice unless it was by Satan or Lucifer himself.' 

Stitching his wound closed, he hisses in relief. With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the dark red night sky. He could only hope his husband had gotten away too. Growling, the needle is crushed in his grip, crumbling away into dust. 'You are a goddamn Lord of hell. How could you have let some lower level overlord take you by surprise?' His inner thoughts hissed. 

"Valentino..." He growled, eyes changing from silver to blood red. "Once I'm back to full strength, I'll fucking kill you..." Luckily, being right under Lucifer himself, as a fallen Angel, one of very few, he was also able to fully destroy a demon's soul. He smiled something fierce, one that would make any demon wish he was somewhere else. He was Lucifer's brother after all. 

...

The demon Lord warily opened the door before him and peered inside. He couldn't see anyone at first, but he could hear voices. Moving inside, he slinks along the wall of the hall and peeks around the corner. 

The lobby was huge, reaching high into the sky. Not a bad looking place. 

On the far wall he spots the front desk which also looked like it was a bar. He gripped the corner wall tight, careful not to leave any claw marks and held his free hand to his chest. 

A month ago, he saw the broadcast the princess had sent out about her hotel. It took him that long to work up the strength to come out of hiding. Charlie was the only way to contact his brother. Valentino was still on the lookout and wanted him alive and into his slimy clutches. Oh, if only he knew the demon he had hurt and stole from was stronger than he could ever hope to be. 

This demon was more than just a pretty face and figure. Too bad he still wasn't back to full strength. It's been almost six months and he still felt weaker than normal. The only reason why that he could think of, was being away from his soul bound mate. Being apart was hurting him. He was here at the hotel, hoping to find his mate. 

There were two people standing before him at the bar. One, he could tell right away was the notorious Radio Demon. The other was obscured by the Overlord, hunching over the bar. 

"Dammit! Why can't we find him? He should still be alive. You all helped me so much. I'm free now because of you guys. I just want to do the same for him. " The second figures form shook as he fought off the tears. 

That voice... He knew that voice. His heart soared as hope filled his very being. He watched the Radio Demon from the shadow of the hall as he gently placed a hand upon the other demon's shoulder. 

"We'll find him, Angie, don't worry. You bonded with his soul, if he was dead, you would know." The static filled voice encouraged. 

"Valentino tried to have him killed. All because he saw us out on the streets one night and wanted me for himself and his shady ass business. (Y/n) managed to get out and into hiding, but he was hurt in the process. I don't even know how bad it was. I'm glad you guys managed to get me out." 

A third figure threw herself at the hunched over form. "Oh, Angie! Your husband is out there somewhere, and we will find him!" The Lord of Hell's mouth dropped open in shock. That was his niece! Oh, so that hunched form really was who he thought it was! 

A cool hand clasped over the demon Lords shoulder and he tensed up in fear. "Or he'll find us." A female's voice came from behind him. He spun around quickly, throwing himself back. Her hands shot up in a way of trying to let the larger demon know she meant no harm. He growled. He did not like being touched. 

She was tiny compared to him and was missing an eye. She was gorgeous though. Silver hair, slim figure. 

Before he could even think of unleashing his anger at being touched without permission, he was on the floor. A babbling mess of white and pink grabbing at him, trying to wrap around the demon at all angles. 

"Angel..." The black spider whispered, all arms releasing and curling around Angel's white form. All five of them.

Silver eyes squeezed shut as he held him close. His black and grey speckled face nuzzled and buried into a white fluffy chest. The chest he knew Angel was so proud of and groomed twice daily. All that fur made it look like he had breasts, and they both loved it. After all, Angel was the flamboyant one. It's why Valentino took Angel from him. 

The two were complete opposites. Angel was white and pink, while (Y/n) was black red, and silver. A true Black Widow spider, the deadliest of the spider demon races. Angel loved light, girly colors, while the other prefered dark colors. 

Angel pulled back, two hands coming up and cupping his lover's face while his other arms explored his body, trying to make sure his mate was really here. 

He froze up when he came to the spot where the bigger demon's eighth limb was missing. 

"Oh, (Y/n)." He whispered before breaking out into a sobbing mess. 

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey!" (Y/n) cupped Angel's cheeks and pulled him close, lips meeting. Pulling back, silver eyes met red and black mismatched and (Y/n) wiped at his loves mismatched orbs, wiping the tears as best as he could with his hoodie sleeve. 

(Y/n) tensed up when he heard a coo. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed everyone was watching and Charlie crying with a large smile on her face. The Radio Demon though, his smile really creeped the larger demon out. 

"Well, if it isn't the number two big shot in hell." Alastor grinned. 

And then another figure threw herself into (Y/n)'s arms. "Uncle (Y/n)! When Angel told us about you, I almost didn't believe it was you!" She lightly hit your chest. 

"Papa's been so worried about you. All of us have. How could you just disappear on us like that? And you got married?!" She sobbed, wiping at her cheeks as she pulled back. 

(Y/n) chuckles awkwardly. Scratching at the back of his head while keeping a firm grip around Angel's waist, who was currently rubbing himself against his side, nuzzling his face into (Y/n)'s shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, little princess. When I felt Angel enter hell, I knew I had to find him. He is my soulmate, like Lilith is for your Papa." (Y/n) smiles softly and Charlie nods. Her uncle's explanation was accepted. 

Kneeling there on the ground, (Y/n) feel content. Feeling Angel at his side once more, he felt the immense urge to claim his mate once again. 

As if sensing (Y/n)'s feelings, Angel hauls them both to their feet and begins to drag the balck spider toward the stairs to the upper floors. 

"See you bitches later! I need to go have some mind blowing sex with my hubby! " Angel shouts over his shoulder as he drags (Y/n) along. A blush covers the tallers cheeks and he smiles, giving a shy wave to the group before they disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs. 

Luckily, Angel is on the second floor, not too far down the hall. Within moments, (Y/n) is in Angel's room, door locked and laying flat on his back upon the bed as Angel pulls off (Y/n)'s hoodie and shirt. 

He pauses as the dark chest is exposed and admires the view. He runs his fingers down his mates side and growls as he comes to where the limb should have been. All that was left is a scar where it should have been. 

"He ripped it right out!" Angel hissed in anger. He traces the scar before he looks up from his probing and meets (Y/n)'s eyes. 

"Don't worry, Baby. Valentino won't be making an appearance for a while. Alastor fucked that bastard up a week ago. Everyone here at the hotel, they rescued and freed me. No more being forced into porn, no more being sold to others. You're mine and I'm yours. Deal with it." Angel smiles softly and giggles as he is flipped, sweater ripped off and (Y/n) burrows his face into the soft, fluffy chest. 

"Good thing Valentino made the clients wear condoms." Angel's eyes widen at his mates angry words. "Yeah..." (Y/n) growled. "While recovering, I watched every one of the pornos you were forced into. I like knowing I am the only one to truly enter you... The only one to make you feel pleasure." (Y/n) trailed off, kissing his way down Angels's chest and across his stomach. 

"Oh yeah~ You're the only one to ever enter my ass raw. Mmmm~" he moaned as (Y/n) used two arms to yank his skirt and leggings down. His other arm comes up and Angel takes the fingers offered eagerly into his mouth, readying them for the best part. 

It's wonderful how somehow, Angel had never given head to anyone in the porno's. He was immensely happy that he got away with that. Angel had only sucked off two guys in his afterlife. (Y/n) and that bastard Valentino. His husband was giant compared to everyone else he was forced with. 

Finally, (Y/n) takes off Angels boots, leaving Angel completely bare below him. (Y/n) pulls back, taking a moment to gaze at the beauty that was his husband. He leaves a kiss to the feet before him, knowing Angel was self conscious of his feet. 

Angel laid there for a moment, chest heaving before beckoning with a curve of his finger. 

Quickly, (Y/n) shed his pants and is bare as the day he came into this fucked up world. Which was like, thousands of years ago. He stopped counting. While Angel was thin, tall and curvy, (Y/n) was tall and slim with muscle. As much as his spider demon form allowed. 

(Y/n) moans as he came to kneel before Angel, who had shuffled and was now on his stomach, gripping his mates hips and completely devouring the monster cock. Wings burst free from (Y/n)'s back, spanning across nearly the whole bed. Large, black and beautiful. 

Silver eyes watched Angel take the cock completely into his throat, his nose coming to rest against his mate's pelvis. (Y/n) gripped Angel's head, claws weaving into soft hair and bent over. Being taller than Angel, his torso laid across Angel's back easily, limbs reaching his wide hips and ass with ease. 

(Y/n) gasps as Angel begins to give him the best blow job yet. Hid hips snappjng forward as he begin to fuck Angel's throat who just groans and takes it, spit dribbling down his chin, eyes shut as he enjoys the musky yet sweet taste. 

(Y/n) groans and reaches forward to probe gently at Angel's backside with spit soaked fingers. 

While combing through Angel's hair and swiping at his parted lips that are wrapped so perfectly against his cock, he is also able to slid a finger into Angel's eager hole. It twitches as he pulls back. 

'He's so tight. Always so tight. After everything Valentino made him do, how is he still so god damn tight!?' (Y/n) groans once more as Angel consumes him over and over again. 

Shaking his head vigorously, (Y/n) presses his forehead to the base of Angel's spine. 'No, you never need to think about that shit ever again. You're both safe now. Well, as safe as being in hell can be. Once you find Valentino, you can erase him from existence for good.'

Focusing back on the tightness squeezing his finger, it's not long before he has three fingers wiggling and stretching inside his mate. (Y/n) nearly came as Angel moans when his prostate is hit dead on. 

(Y/n) straightens his spine and gently pulls Angel off his dick, both of them being mindful of Angel's sharp fangs. 

"I wanna finish inside." (Y/n) whisper as he pull his fingers free and pulls Angel into a deep kiss, tasting himself and his mates sweet saliva once again. 

Angel whimpers at the loss. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Want you inside me so bad, baby~" he moans. 

(Y/n) groans and helps Angel climb over your hips, cock resting against (Y/n)'s stomach as he lays back on the bed, exposing everything to hungry eyes. "Damn, Angie. You and your vulgar mouth. Fuck, babe. So fucking hot."

Angel reached for (Y/n) with a wicked smile, arms held out and he whimpers in need as his mate smiles fondly down at him. 

Taking his mate's body into his arms, (Y/n) lays himself over Angel. Chest to chest. Grabbing onto Angel's hips, (Y/n) lines himself up with the eager and twitching hole. 

A gasp leaves his mates sinfully luscious lips as (Y/n) thrusts deeply into his warm, moist body. (Y/n) hissed at the same time Angel screams out in pleasure. 

Angel is a sobbing mess as he is plowed into relentlessly. (Y/n) has been and always will be, the best fucking lover he has ever had. The only lover. With (Y/n), it was so much more than just sex. 

Angel's claws scrap at his back, (Y/n)'s hips never losing momentum. "I love you." (Y/n) growls against his mate's pale neck, lapping at anything he could reach. 

Angel mewls, arching his back. (Y/n) hits his prostate with every thrust. With all his clients, he never felt any pleasure. He only ever came when he was drugged up and thought it was his mate who was fucking him. Most of the time though, it was rape fantasies he was filmed in. It wasn't a fantasy. He really was being raped. He was not a willing participant and Valentino's clients loved it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head, arching into his lover above him. No. No more of those thoughts. He was here now, safe in (Y/n)'s arms. 

Angel came with a cry, squirting across both of their stomachs. He clenched his ass, and milked (Y/n) as he came, crying out and biting down hard into Angel's nape. 

Finally. Angel grinned and reared his head back before striking forward and marking his mates neck as well. Angel grinned as (Y/n)'s warm seed seeped deep into his body. Hopefully it would take, and they could finally start a family together. 

Some male spider demons were able to give and support life. Angel was one of the lucky few to have a womb. And it helped that his mate was a very powerful demon. One of the strongest. Very fertile they both were. Another reason Angel was happy that his clients wore condoms. 

"I love you. So fucking much, (Y/n)." Angel pulled (Y/n) close, snuggling into his side, groaning as he felt (Y/n) pull out. He could feel the cum seeping out of him and shivered in delight. He wrapped all of his arms around the bigger demon, not willing to let his mate escape his grasp. "You're stuck with me."

(Y/n) chuckles as he holds Angel close. "Wouldn't ever dream of leaving you, Angel. Your mine now." One of his hands leaves Angel's waist to slide over his flat stomach. "Mine. All mine."


End file.
